


Bad Idea, Good Idea

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya knows how to keep things interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Idea, Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a convo from the asanoya-net Skype chat. See all you sinners in hell.

Asahi was starting to think this was a very bad idea. But damn was Yuu good at talking him around to his ideas. He sat in class, in the middle of a lecture that was vital to passing the midterm, with a vibrating plug up his ass. And it was remote controlled. It wouldn’t be so bad if the seats had cushions. But no, the hardwood underneath him was rigid and unforgiving. And in the professor’s pauses, everyone could hear it buzz.

“Okay, you all know the rules. Turn off your cell phones when you step into the lecture hall. Now, whoever one of you has their phone on, turn it off now,” the professor said. The buzzing stopped. Yuu was seated next to Asahi, and he stifled his snickers behind a hand. Tucked into his free hand, he held the remote to Asahi’s plug. Asahi gulped in relief, glad that Yuu had subsided. For now.

Asahi checked to make sure his bag was securely in his lap. He really did not want anyone to notice the massive boner he had. The very thought of someone noticing mortified him, but made his cock twitch in his jeans all the same. Maybe this wasn’t a bad idea after all.

Five minutes went by and Yuu started up the plug again, slowly at first. No one could hear it on it’s lowest setting, but it was torturous. The only reason Asahi hadn’t come yet was the cockring Yuu had slipped on him. He heard the soft click of the remote and the vibrating intensified. Asahi bit his lip to stop the moan that threatened to bubble up from his throat. He saw Yuu grin out of the corner of his eye.

Over the next twenty minutes, the vibrator got louder and louder. A few students were looking over at Asahi, having pinpointed where the noise was coming from.

“Azumane, I already asked for all phones to be turned off, why is yours ringing?” the professor asked. Asahi jumped in his seat and held back what could have been an embarrassingly loud moan at the movement.

“Y-yessir, s-sorry sir,” he stuttered.

“You’re looking a little feverish there, Azumane. If you’re not feeling well, you are welcome to leave,” the professor said.

Asahi glanced at Yuu, who nodded minutely at him. Asahi was sure no one else noticed.

“Yeah, he’s looking pretty sick right now, I can take him back to his place,” Yuu piped up. The professor looked at Yuu sharply.

“I think Azumane can manage on his own, Nishinoya. You stay here,” the professor said. Asahi took a deep breath and packed up his bag quickly. He rose carefully. No one needed to see his erection, after all.

As soon as he stepped outside the lecture hall, his phone chirped with a received text message.

“ _Be a good boy and wait for me at home. Remember, no touching, and if I found out you did, you won’t like the consequences_.”

Asahi whimpered and began the awkward walk home.

* * *

 

By the time Asahi made it home, his erection had flagged a bit, but now, faced with the prospect of another hour without Yuu to give him directions, Asahi found that he needed release immediately. The thought of taking off his pants crossed his mind, but he was wearing on of Yuu’s studded belts. It was almost too small for him, so it was snug around his waist. Asahi sighed and flopped onto their couch face first. Almost immediately he began grinding into the furniture, desperate for just a little relief. A sense of guilt washed over him and Asahi sat up on the couch properly. He hoped Yuu wouldn’t notice. He probably wouldn’t, he’d just grin over the wet spot on Asahi’s boxers.

“Gotta distract myself. Don’t think about your raging dick right now. Food will help. Yeah, I’ll have a snack. Something light. Yeah, I’ll do that,” Asahi muttered to himself. He pushed himself off the couch and towards the kitchen. Possible snacks already running through his head. He made it to the kitchen and pulled open the pantry. He grabbed the box of graham crackers and set it on the counter. He leaned forward a little and hissed at the pressure on his cock.

The counter was just the right height. Asahi rubbed up against the counter and sighed. That felt so good, he didn’t want to stop.

His phone chirped with a new text. He pulled out his phone, it was from Yuu.

“ _Class ended early, do we need anything from the store?_ ”

Asahi carefully tapped out his reply. He begged for release. He gave up on the graham crackers and slipped a hand under his shirt to pinch his nipples until they were hard nubs. He stumbled into the bedroom and fell onto the bed. He adjusted himself so his ass was in the air and he was getting the least amount of stimulation possible.

Yuu would really punish him if he came too early. He could just imagine the filthy words that would spill from Yuu’s lips. And he had to stop himself there. If Asahi thought about it too hard he was definitely going to come in his pants. He definitely didn’t want to do that. Asahi flipped over onto his back to avoid the temptation of grinding against the mattress. He gripped the sheets in his hands and stamped down every sexual thought that crossed his mind.

Asahi resorted to deep breathing in an attempt at clearing his mind and calming down. He could do this. It would be well worth it in the end. He clawed at the sheets and whimpered. Soon. He could wait until Yuu got home. He stared at the clock on their nightstand, watching the seconds hand tick away.

It felt like it took far too long, but Yuu eventually opened the apartment door and called out.

“I’m home, Asahi-san. I hope you’ve been a good boy,” he said. Asahi could hear the smile in the shorter man’s voice.

“Y-Yuu, please,” Asahi begged as soon as Yuu stepped through the door. Yuu approached the bed and looked down at Asahi. His large eyes were bright and intense and it made Asahi shudder with want.

“Take off your shirt,” Yuu ordered. Asahi sat up and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He could feel Yuu’s eyes on him. Trailing up from his stomach to his chest. Asahi threw his shirt aside and leaned back on his elbows, giving Yuu the perfect view of his bare body and the now painful bulge in his jeans. Yuu straddled Asahi’s lap and placed his hands on Asahi’s shoulders. He gave the strong muscles under his palms a good squeeze.

“Do you like that? Having all this power in the palm of your hand?” Asahi whispered. Given the current circumstances, this was the most he’d be able to get away with. Yuu pushed Asahi down onto his back then dove for Asahi’s fly. He worked Asahi’s jeans and boxer briefs down and tossed them to the floor. Yuu stripped off his own clothing and straddled Asahi’s thighs, the remote to the vibrating plug gripped tightly in his hand.

“Do you want to cum?” Yuu asked.

“Yes, please, Yuu,” Asahi whispered. Asahi made an aborted motion to reach for Yuu, but stopped and placed his hands back on the bed.

“You’re going to work for it,” Yuu said. He placed one of Asahi’s hands on his hard cock. “Make me cum first and they we’ll see about finishing you off.”

“Fuck, Yuu,” Asahi grunted as he wrapped a hand around Yuu’s cock and started to stroke. He started off slow, running his thumb over the slit before stroking downward to give the base a squeeze. Yuu moaned above him. Asahi pumped his hand faster and squeezed just a little tighter. Yuu’s moans got louder and he started thrusting his hips into Asahi’s fist.

“Oh, fuck,” Yuu gasped. “A-Asahi. I need to fuck you, fuck.”

“Fuck me, Yuu. I want to feel you inside,” Asahi answered. He released his hold on Yuu’s cock. “Make me cum from your cock, Yuu.”

They quickly rearranged themselves, with Asahi reclined against the pillows at the head of their bed. His legs were spread so Yuu could situate himself between them. Yuu teased at the plug, turning it with his fingers as it buzzed. Asahi’s legs twitched.

“I’m not going to last if you keep doing that,” Asahi said quietly. Yuu looked up at Asahi, and with a devilish grin, he slip his lips around the head of Asahi’s cock. He tugged the plug free and teased Asahi’s entrance with a finger. The sound of Asahi’s moans were like music to his ears. Yuu reached for the lube sitting on the bedside table and popped the cap one-handed. Asahi’s legs twitched when Yuu’s now cold fingers came into contact with his over-heated skin.

“Fuck, you’re so sensitive already. I can’t wait to be inside you, Asahi,” Yuu whispered. His teasing fingers slid inside, one by one. He stretched Asahi out quickly, he knew it wouldn’t take long since Asahi was still loose from this morning’s teasing. As soon as Yuu could slide three fingers into Asahi with ease, he knew it was time. He pulled his fingers out and reached for a condom and the lube.

“Yuu, oh god, Yuu, please hurry up,” Asahi begged.

“I know, I’ve got you,” Yuu whispered. With the condom in place, he was ready. He lifted Asahi’s hips by the legs and lined his cock up with Asahi’s entrance. In one quick, smooth movement, Yuu was pushed into the base. Asahi clenched around him and Yuu very nearly ended things right there and then.

“Fuck, Yuu. Feel so good,” Asahi moaned. Yuu started out slow in an effort to keep things from ending too soon. His thrusts were slow and deep and he loved the sounds coming out of Asahi’s mouth. Asahi’s mouth hung open as he moaned and keened. His body was flushed and shiny from the sheen of sweat clinging to it.

The sight stole the last of Yuu’s patience. He thrust faster, his breath puffing out as he worked to keep up with himself. He looked down at Asahi who looked completely wrecked at this point.

“Asahi, look at me babe,” Yuu ordered. Asahi, who’s eyes had screwed shut and he opened them slowly to look at Yuu. “You’re gonna cum just from my cock. You hear that, babe? Nothin’ else.”

Asahi managed to nod.

“Good boy,” Yuu whispered. He pounded harder until all that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping wetly against skin, and their sounds of pleasure. Yuu reached for the cock ring Asahi was wearing and removed it. Asahi cried out louder and his back arched off the bed.

Asahi came screaming a garbled version of Yuu’s name. Cum landed on his stomach, and Yuu desperately wanted to clean up the sticky mess with his tongue. He fucked into Asahi for a few more minutes. Yuu collapsed forward when he came. Asahi moaned at the feel of heat through the condom.

Yuu sat up and set upon Asahi’s stomach. He licked up Asahi’s cum and swallowed it down. Once Asahi had been licked clean, Yuu let out a hum of appreciation. He pulled out of Asahi and removed the confom. It was disposed of and he slipped off the bed.

“Where’re you going, Yuu?” Asahi asked. His voice was slurred and he looked like he was barely awake.

“I’ll be right back,” Yuu said. He disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a warm, wet washcloth. Yuu sat down next to Asahi and gently wiped away sweat and cum.

“You were incredible today, Asahi-san,” Yuu said gently. “I’m so proud of you for holding out so long. You were so, so good.”

Yuu finished cleaning Asahi up and returned the washcloth to the backroom. He came back and laid down next to Asahi. He dragged the blanket up to cover them from the afternoon chill.

“My turn next time,” Asahi mumbled. He was very nearly asleep at this point Yuu cuddled up close, his head resting on Asahi’s chest. He listened to Asahi’s heartbeat, it was calm and steady already.

“Definitely your turn next time,” Yuu said. He leaned up and kissed Asahi. “We can order delivery when we wake up later. Let’s just rest now, babe. I love you.” Yuu shut his eyes, and through the comfortable silence of their bedroom, he could just make out Asahi’s mumbled words as they rumbled through his chest.

“I love you too.”

In the end, Yuu thought, their little scene had been a good idea after all.


End file.
